


Between Twilight and Dawn Part 2: Diablo's Hourglass

by Spunky0ne



Series: Between Twilight and Dawn [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: While rebuilding their lives in the wake of Aizen's treachery, Byakuya and Renji find themselves faced with their worst fears realized when the enemy they thought gone returns to inflict a devastating blow...





	1. Rebuilding

Byakuya felt the bed move and heard Renji groan softly as he headed for the bathroom. The dark haired taichou sighed sympathetically and climbed out of bed, making his way to the kitchen, waving off the attendant, who appeared in the hallway behind him, then turning away and making a pot of tea. He yawned sleepily, watching the water bubble, then pouring it into the cups and letting the tea steep. He set the two cups on a tray and returned to the bedroom, just in time to see Renji slide back into bed, still looking sluggish and pale. He set the tea on the nightstand and climbed in bed next to the redhead, then handed him one of the cups and lifted the other to his own lips.

"Thanks, Bya," he said, taking a sip.

He blinked in surprise.

"Ginger tea," Byakuya said quietly, "My grandmother's recipe. She used to make it for us whenever our stomachs were sour…which among nobles tends to happen more than you think."

Renji smiled.

"They're not so bad, Bya. The new council was pretty damned quick to annul your marriage to Aizen and approve our engagement. And they've sent members over more than a few times to visit. They ask a lot of questions, but…it's not so bad."

"Just wait," Byakuya said dryly, "They're still recovering from the shock of all that happened. They'll revert to form eventually. You will see."

Renji laughed softly and leaned over to kiss him. Byakuya met Renji's tea-sweetened lips warmly.

"Do you feel any better?" Byakuya asked, "because you still look dreadful."

"Thanks," Renji said with mock sarcasm, "I'm fine. I guess I just thought that since my body wasn't going to get any bigger during this, that the side effects wouldn't be that bad. Ugh…I can't imagine how you managed to eat anything when you were pregnant with Akane…"

He stopped himself, and looked down at the bedding.

"Sorry…" Renji said, keeping his eyes lowered, "I didn't mean to…"

"Renji," Byakuya said quietly, "It's all right to talk about when I was pregnant with Akane. While it's true that I was Aizen's prisoner then, I was bolstered by her presence while I carried her inside me. It's not wrong to try to find comfort in the fact that not everything that happened to me in Hueco Mundo was bad."

"Hai," acknowledged Renji, leaning against him and burying his face in the dark, sakura scented hair, "Still, I can't help wishing that you could forget all about that time…that awful place…"

Byakuya shook his head.

The past won't disappear just because I will it to, Renji…and there are some things that I don't want to forget…like how you never gave up hope of finding me…how you refused to take my place as taichou until Las Noches fell and I was either found or declared dead. And no one fought harder to keep Akane and me safe while we battled Aizen. Those are good things, Renji, and they are things that I want to remember."

Renji captured his mouth again and kissed him harder.

"I know," Renji said, "but I wish you never had to be taken by him."

"There's no going back," Byakuya sighed, "but I appreciate the sentiment."

He waited as Renji settled down on the pillows, then curled into his arms, resting a hand on his abdomen.

"I wish I could feel his reiatsu," said Byakuya softly.

Renji felt a pang of sadness for him, but just let a hand slide down his back and curl around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Don't worry," he assured the noble, "Kisuke said it won't be too much longer before you can have the seal taken off your spirit energy and give those restored spirit centers a test drive."

"It has been over six months that I've lived without a shred of spirit energy. When I finally do get released from the seal on my powers, I won't have the spiritual pressure of a gnat."

Renji laughed softly.

"You'll be back at full strength before you know it. And we'll have our baby boy then."

"We could have this child at any time now, you know," Byakuya reminded him, "You have carried him for the minimum time required already. But your body will tell you when it's time."

"Then…"

"Then," Byakuya said, kissing him, "I will be right beside you while he is born."

"Okay," said Renji nervously, "but just so you know. I'm not quite so sure about all of this as you. You said it hurts some?"

"There are some pains as the reiatsu leaves the body, but it is well within tolerable limits. And it takes less time than most living world births. You will require a few days after to recover, but I assure you, you will be so swept up in caring for him, you won't have time to notice what discomfort there is…not that I had that opportunity with Akane, but this is what I've heard, in any case."

Byakuya's fingers moved lightly over the redhead's stomach and Renji sighed happily.

"You know, if you keep doing that, I think I'm going to roll over on you and have my way with you."

"Hmm…" Byakuya mused, still rubbing Renji's stomach, "I wasn't aware that my grandmother's cure for sour stomach was also an aphrodisiac…but then, there is much in these noble families that gets swept under the rug."

"Aw, hell!" exclaimed Renji, "Now I don't know whether to have sex with you or just hold you down and make you tell me all of the Kuchiki family's deepest, darkest secrets."

"Well," said Byakuya dryly, "I imagine there's time for both. Which would you like to do first?"

"This," Renji said, turning and forcing him down onto his back.

He dove onto the graceful white throat, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin until Byakuya's hands tightened on him and the noble gave a decidedly hungry moan.

"I thought you weren't feeling well, Abarai," Byakuya managed a bit breathlessly.

"I wasn't," the redhead admitted, "but then you started touching me like that and I couldn't help but get a little turned on."

"A little?" Byakuya asked, sliding his hand down to wrap around Renji's already swollen member, "I'd say you're more than a little turned on."

"Okay, I'm a lot turned on. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not in the slightest," said Byakuya, sliding his hand up and down the redhead's length and tilting his head back to offer his lover better access to his throat.

"Kami, Bya, can we just skip breakfast and go right to dessert?" Renji panted, sliding down his chest.

Without waiting for an answer, he took hold of the noble's thick arousal and began a warm, intense stimulation. Byakuya went from not having time to speak to not having the breath. He moaned and writhed, trying to remember that Renji was about to give birth, so as to not tackle and devour the man.

"R-renji…" he gasped softly, closing his eyes and arching his back, "for kami's sake, I won't last thirty s-seconds…Ren…ji…"

The redhead smiled sweetly, continuing his manipulations until Byakuya could hold back no more.

"Ren…" Byakuya gasped, the pleasure exploding through him and rendering him speechless.

His breath released in a trembling sob of delight as hot seed burst out of him. The redhead's eyes closed and Byakuya stared at the beautiful sight of his red haired lover. Then he crawled up the noble's sweat dampened body and fastened his hot, wet mouth on Byakuya's, sliding his body between the noble's thighs and slowly entering him with short, gentle thrusts. He paused for a moment, gazing down into the dark, sated eyes.

"Aishiteru yo…Bya…" he whispered.

"Aishiteru yo," Byakuya answered softly, sliding his hands down the redhead's back and encouraging his hips to move.

Renji answered the welcoming gesture with deep, hard thrusts and a flurry of kisses that left the noble breathless again. Byakuya's body rose eagerly to meet his lover's and he moaned Renji's name. As the redhead continued to move, the spiritual pressure rose around them, licking at their bodies and swelling as Renji's pleasure increased. Renji continued to plunder the lovely, pale body that writhed beneath his, missing entirely the look of discomfort that erupted onto his face and the heaving of his breast as the spirit energy pressed in around him. He called the redhead's name feverishly, then dizzily as Renji's body continued to thrust deeply into his. He felt himself gasping for breath, then Renji's body paused and began to shudder, sending waves of spiritual pressure dancing all around them.

Spots flashed before the noble's eyes and he managed to hiss the redhead's name one more time as Renji surrendered to climax and collapsed wearily onto his chest. Byakuya felt the darkness close in and everything went quiet for a time.

"Byakuya."

The name broke into the silence around him and he took a dragging breath. Renji's hands rubbed his wrists and the redhead kissed him repeatedly.

"I'm sorry, Bya," he said desperately, "I wasn't thinking straight. Damn! I could have really hurt you!"

"I'm fine, Renji," Byakuya said, taking another shaky breath.

"Are you sure?" Renji asked, his face flushed with guilt.

"Abarai, I said I'm fine," snapped Byakuya, pulling away forcefully.

He sat on the edge of the bed, his head still spinning.

"You don't need to worry over me as though I'm some small child," he said in a softer tone, "I lack tolerance for spiritual pressure, but I can manage."

He rose and tied his yukata, then picked up the empty teacups.

"Would you like more tea, Renji?" he asked, sounding as though nothing had happened.

Renji stared for a moment, then sighed and settled back against the pillows.

"Yeah," he said softly, "Tea would be good."

"Green or more of the ginger tea?"

"Ginger…arigatou."

Byakuya turned and started towards the kitchen. Renji watched him leave, then climbed out of bed and tied his yukata closed. He opened the garden doors and stepped outside, turning his eyes to look up at the full moon.

_Damn, I feel stupid. It wasn't enough that I could have crushed him with my spiritual pressure. I had to make it worse by crushing what's left of his pride…and on top of everything, he has to watch me give birth to the baby he was supposed to have…I can't do anything right…_

He felt tears in his eyes and couldn't quite contain them. He tried, but as he had been warned by Unohana taichou, his hold on his emotions was shaky. He rubbed his hands over his face, brushing away the offending tears.

"Renji?" Byakuya said from somewhere behind him.

Warm arms slipped around him and Byakuya's face burrowed into his hair from behind. The redhead sighed and leaned into the embrace and tried not to give away his emotional state. But, somehow, Byakuya seemed to know.

"Renji," he whispered in the redhead's ear, "Do you really think that you can hide your feelings from me? We are soul bonded. I can still sense your thoughts and emotions, even without my powers. I am sorry. I didn't mean to react so strongly. I'm not accustomed to being so weak…so helpless…so affected by everything. I let it get control of my emotions and took it out on you when I shouldn't have."

"It isn't your fault," Renji said, turning into his arms, "Hell, I don't know how you hold it together sometimes. I couldn't just go without my powers for so long, like you have. I'd be a wreck…but you really aren't. Byakuya…even without your powers, you're still such a strong person."

Byakuya sighed into the redhead's shoulder.

"I certainly don't feel very strong."

"But you are…and I'm glad…because, well, I didn't want to sound childish, but I'm really kind of scared about giving birth. I know it's not going to be like a human birth, but…"

"But you wonder what exactly will happen…and you worry about what could go wrong…and you have all kinds of fears that you feel silly having, but that make perfect sense. Renji…that's how I felt too."

A tear fell from one eye as Renji kissed Byakuya and took his face in both hands.

"But you had it worse than me, because all you had was Aizen and his healer to help you. Bya, you must have been terrified."

Byakuya sighed softly.

"Sometimes…but I had no choice but to work through it. Renji…we find the strength we need to go on by remembering what is most important. If you do that, then you will forget your fears. Everything will be all right. I will be with you through all of this…and you and our baby will be just fine."

Renji managed a smile and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Byakuya captured his lips gently, holding their bodies close together.

"Aishiteru yo, Renji," he said softly.

"Aishiteru yo, Bya," Renji whispered back.

They turned back into the bedroom and returned to their bed. Renji sipped at the tea that Byakuya had left on the nightstand, then curled into the noble's arms and rested his head on his lover's shoulder.

"Thanks for making me feel better about this, Bya," Renji breathed, starting to drift off, "I was really scared before, but I think I'll be okay now. It helps to know you've been through this."

Byakuya gave him a gentle smile.

"Yes, I have…and I assure you that you will be fine. Rest Renji. Once the baby arrives, things will be busy indeed."

Renji tried to say something in return, but his reply was disrupted by a huge yawn. He nuzzled closer to Byakuya and slowly drifted off to sleep. Byakuya held the redhead close and gazed out the garden doors at the stars and moon. His hand slipped down again to Renji's abdomen and he stroked the area gently. He knew that small life was there, just beneath his hand, but his heart clutched at his inability to feel its lovely pulse. He thought back to why his powers had been lost and decided that it was, all in all, worth the cost.


	2. Sheltered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amidst a violent storm, Renji goes into labor.

"Your baby is full term," Unohana taichou told Renji and Byakuya, "and could be born any day now. He is in perfect health."

Byakuya slipped an arm beneath Renji's shoulders and eased him into a sitting position.

"Arigato," Renji said, smiling up at him, "My stomach may be normal sized, but it feels like there's a baby elephant rolling around in there!"

He slipped his feet over the edge of the bed and stood.

"I remember how that felt," Byakuya told him, "It seemed to help if I walked a bit or did the breathing exercises that I showed you."

Unohana smiled.

"You are lucky Kuchiki taichou has been through this and can be so supportive. I understand that you have a trained clan healer staying at the manor?"

Byakuya nodded.

"She will be arriving tomorrow and will stay until the baby is born."

"That is good. She will know best how to be of assistance. Now…I thought that I should tell you that I heard there is a large storm coming in tonight. If you would like, the two of you are welcome to stay here in the healing center."

"Oh," said Renji quickly, "no, that's okay. Storms don't bother us. The buildings can take a lot and we have a big storm cellar with everything you could possibly want to keep busy until the storm passes. We'll be all right."

"Hmm," said Byakuya noncommittally, "Perhaps you should consider it, Renji. I have to get back to Akane, but it would be good if you stayed where there is someone who can help in case of an emergency. As I said, the clan healer won't arrive until tomorrow, so it might be better if you stayed here."

"But I don't want to stay here," the redhead said, frowning, "Akane and I are supposed to play games until bedtime and you said you would make me more ginger tea."

Byakuya smiled placatingly.

"Well…I suppose I wouldn't want to make you break your play date with our daughter, but if there's a hint of trouble…"

"You may bring Renji in at any time," Unohana assured them, "The staff knows your situation and will inform me immediately if I am needed."

"Again, arigato," said Byakuya, slipping an arm around Renji.

The two left the healing center and walked out into the streets of the Seireitei, and were instantly buffeted by the wind preceding the storm.

"I thought the storm wasn't coming until later," Renji said over the rush of heavy breezes."

"This is just the beginning," Byakuya replied, looking concerned, "Perhaps we should go back."

"No," Renji insisted, "Bya, I feel fine…and I always have trouble sleeping in that place."

"Oh very well," Byakuya sighed in frustration.

Renji laughed softly and nuzzled closer to him.

"What, are you worried about me?" he said, smiling.

"I'm worried about both of you," Byakuya said, looking less than pleased, "but it is important for you to have your rest, so if you want to go back to the manor, we will."

"Everything will be fine, Bya," Renji assured him, "This storm is just a lot of noise and bluster."

He and Byakuya exchanged glances.

"Don't even think about saying it, Abarai," the noble warned him.

"What'll you do? I'm carrying your baby."

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, "but eventually the baby will be born…and then…I will make you pay."

Renji laughed and nuzzled closer again.

"Aishiteru yo, Bya," he murmured against the noble's throat.

"Aishiteru yo," Byakuya replied, turning his head to nip at the redhead's warm lips.

"Ah, don't start that here," Renji said warningly, "We may not make it home before I body tackle you."

"You aren't going to be body tackling anyone until after this baby is born. Take my advice, Abarai, you need to focus on the baby and worry about us later."

Renji sighed.

"I know you're right…but I love having sex with you. It's like dying and being sent straight to heaven…"

Byakuya didn't answer, but gave him a slower, more indulgent kiss.

"Now you're just plain teasing me…" Renji complained.

But the beautiful expression of contentment in his lover's dark eyes sent the words winging away and Renji stopped and wrapped his arms around the noble, burying his face in the black, sakura scented hair and breathing in deeply. Byakuya closed his eyes and returned the redhead's embrace. They stood for several long moments, holding each other and ignoring the heavy wind, the soft sounds of thunder and the light misty rain that was beginning to fall.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Darn!" said Renji in mock frustation, "That's the fourth time in a row you beat me! Where did you learn to play Go Fish like that anyway?"

"I'm just lucky, I guess," Akane said, shrugging.

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed practically on top of it. Akane squealed like a frightened foal and ducked under the redhead's arm. Another flash lit the windows and the next thunderclap rattled the building. Rain began to pour down, pounding on the roof and splattering onto the wooden walkway outside the open doors. Byakuya appeared in the doorway. His expression was calm, but Renji sensed his discomfort.

"There has been an alert issued," he said quietly, "I've sent the staff to their homes and Rukia has gone to stay at her division. We will need to go to the storm cellar."

Akane's eyes went wide.

"Is it going to break the buildings?" she asked in a frightened voice.

"Oh no," Byakuya assured her, "It is just a precaution. But we will all sleep in the storm cellar tonight, so we should bring anything we need to get through the night. You should go and collect Beautiful Bya and bring him."

"Okay!" Akane said and flash stepped out the door.

"Come Renji," Byakuya said, helping the redhead to his feet, "I'll walk you out first and…"

Lightning flashed again and the thunder cracked, drowning him out. The wind rose to a howl.

"Come, Renji," Byakuya said, his eyes still calm, but edged with tension.

He wrapped an arm around the redhead and started across the gardens.

"Daddy Bya!" called Akane.

Byakuya turned his head to look back at the girl.

"Stay there," he told her, "I will come back for you."

"Byakuya, look out!" cried Renji as a cracking sound broke across the yard and a large tree started to fall.

The redhead took hold of the noble and tried to flash step, but felt his power suddenly fall off.

"Bya!" he screamed as the tree fell toward them.

Byakuya pushed Renji out of the tree's path and dove to the ground with him, turning slightly to use his own body to break the redhead's fall. He let out a strangled cry as the tree crashed down nearly on top of them.

"Daddy Bya! Daddy Ren!" screamed Akane, dropping the cat and flash stepping forward, with the feline following close behind.

Renji turned and pushed himself onto his knees, one hand holding himself up, while the other wrapped around his midsection.

"Akane," he gasped as the girl ran towards him.

"Daddy Bya!" the girl screamed again, flash stepping to the noble and dropping onto her knees beside him.

Byakuya lay facedown and unmoving with the heavy branches of the downed tree locked around his body at the waist, trapping him beneath it.

"Daddy Bya! Daddy Bya!" screamed Akane, reaching out and touching his face.

"Akane," Renji gasped again, rain running down his face, "Don't move him. His back could be hurt. Go and get Zabimaru."

The girl flash stepped through the pouring rain, back to the house and into her fathers' bedroom. She ran to the sword stand and picked up the zanpakutou and carried it back through the rain to Renji. The redhead drew the weapon and focused. Slowly, red light rose around him and the two spirits appeared beside him.

"Oi, Renji," said the baboon spirit, "Are you in trouble again?"

"Guys," Renji hissed, clenching his teeth, "I don't have time for any crap. Byakuya's hurt. I need your help. My powers keep failing…because…"

He cringed as a sharp pain passed through his abdomen.

"We're on it," said Snake Boy, turning toward the tree with his sword.

"Hey!" Renji yelled, "Be careful! Don't cut him in half or anything."

"Baka!" said the spirit, shaking his head.

The spirit sent the jagged blade crashing into the tree. The downed tree shattered into splinters that exploded around the noble and fell to the wet ground. The zanpakutou spirit disappeared, leaving Renji alone with Akane and the unconscious noble. Brushing the rain soaked hair out of his face, Renji moved to Byakuya's side and touched his face gently, calling his name. The rain pelted down harder and small hailstones began to strike them and the ground all around them.

"Byakuya," he called desperately, "Bya, wake up, please. Come on, we're getting pummeled out here!"

"I think I remember telling someone he'd be better off in the healing center," Byakuya said, lifting his head.

"Daddy Bya!" Akane shrieked, throwing her arms around him.

Renji couldn't help but notice the expression of pain that crossed his face and the sluggishness with which he moved as he started to sit up. He reached around the noble and helped him to his feet. He wobbled slightly, then steadied. Renji urged him forward a step, but his legs collapsed beneath him and he dropped to the ground. He dragged himself back to his feet and held on to Renji as the three shinigamis and the cat made their way across the yard to the storm cellar. They opened the door and stepped inside, then locked the door securely behind them. Byakuya lit a small oil lamp and led them down a set of stone steps into the cellar.

The inside of the cellar was cool, dry and as nicely furnished as the rest of the manor. He watched as Byakuya moved to a small closet and pulled out a dry yukata for each of them. By turns, they entered the dressing area and got out of their wet clothes and settled down onto a large futon on the floor.

Akane dropped down onto the end of the futon, curling around her cat, yawning widely and closing her eyes. Renji watched until he was relatively sure she was asleep, then turned to the noble, who sat quietly next to him.

"You're bleeding," he said, noting the red stain on the back of Byakuya's yukata, "Let me see what I can do."

"You aren't supposed to be using your powers," Byakuya said, pulling away.

"Hey…I'll just use the first aid kit, okay? Sit still and let me look at it."

Byakuya sighed impatiently, but forced himself to sit quietly as Renji examined the angry red gashes on his back and hip.

"If my healing power was working, I could take care of these in a flash, but I can bandage them for now and you can get them healed in the morning. And don't even think you're getting out of it."

"Arigato, Renji," Byakuya said softly.

The redhead smiled and leaned over to kiss him lightly on the mouth. He turned his attention to the deep cuts and carefully bandaged each. By the time he had finished, his head throbbed dully from the heavy concentration and small, throbbing pains had returned to his abdomen. He dropped down onto his side and rubbed his stomach, trying to fall asleep.

Byakuya picked up an extra blanket and gingerly moved over to lay it over Akane, then returned to Renji and placed another blanket over him as well. He slipped beneath the blanket and curled around Renji, lowering one hand to wrap around his waist. Renji sighed and settled more firmly into the noble's arms.

"Are you having any pains now?" Byakuya asked.

"Just a little, minor throbbing," answered the redhead, "I'm okay, really. And thanks for pushing me out of the way of that tree. I could have been flattened. I'm just sorry that you got hurt."

"Nonsense," Byakuya chided him, "I'm fine. I just…forgot for a moment that I can't yet flash step and miscalculated because of it. I wasn't hurt badly."

"You forget that I saw the cuts on your back and hip…" Renji reminded him, "and there was a lot of bruising. You're gonna hurt tomorrow."

"Hmm…" said Byakuya, closing his eyes.

He tightened his hold on the redhead and drifted off to sleep.

Renji lay quietly in Byakuya's arms, trying to think calm thoughts, but his mind kept going back to seeing the tree coming down at him and the way Byakuya turned and pushed him clear…the look of concern in the pristine white features, the desperation in his touch. He hated thinking of Byakuya being hurt…even more so while the hormones raged in his body as he prepared to give birth. He wondered again what it would be like and how much it might hurt.

It set him to thinking about how Byakuya had been forced to bear Akane without any help from someone who knew how to help…without someone to hold him and encourage him. And when Akane was finally born, she was immediately taken away from him.

Tears rose in Renji's eyes and spilled out onto his pillow. It seemed that he couldn't think about what Byakuya had been through without crying…even though Aizen was dead and months had passed.

He pushed the thoughts away and focused on the dull pounding of the rain outside the storm cellar and the occasional rumbles of thunder as the storm continued. The sound lulled him nearly to sleep, but every time he began to drift off, small pulses of pain woke him. He rubbed his stomach and shifted uncomfortably. Then suddenly, a sharp twinge made him gasp and stiffen.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked, instantly coming awake.

"I don't know," Renji moaned softly, "It was a…a feeling like something squeezing my insides. Ugh, I don't feel so good."

Byakuya pushed himself onto his knees and eased the redhead onto his back.

"I can't check your progress or do anything to be sure," he said softly, "but it sounds to me as though you are going to have this baby tonight…here, Renji."

"B-but…the storm…and…and…Byakuya, I don't think…"

He caught his breath sharply as another twinge of pain gripped him. Sweat broke out on his forehead.

"B-bya…Bya, I'm not ready for this! Not here…not like this…" Renji moaned.

Byakuya leaned over him and took his face in both hands.

"You are going to be fine Renji," Byakuya said firmly, "I want you to listen to me. I am not letting anything happen to you or our baby. Trust me. Everything is going to be okay."


End file.
